Be My Teenage Dream?
by ZaneMcgavin
Summary: First chapters a bit short but only because I had to leave room for Blaines point of view ;) Kurt still lives n New York 6 years later. He has made a career for himself at vogue magazine as a fashion columnist. Blaine has come to New York to find love, Cliche right? After a lot of searching he might just find the right man for himself. And that man might be closer than he thinks.


"Ugh" I muttered to myself. It had been a long day at Vogue and I was exhausted. I just wanted to curl up in my smooth silk pajamas with my cat and watch Bridget Jones for the night. As I got deeper and deeper into my land of pajamas and Bridget Jones I dropped all of my belongings onto the nasty battered New York sidewalk. I sank down and tried to collect my drawings. People scoffed and pointed. All I wanted to do wan lay down and cry. And thats when it happened. The most beautiful yet fammiliar man bent down and started picking up my drawings. I had now picked up the single condom that had been in the bottom of my bag for thousands of years. He chuckled and made his way into the crowd of opposing New Yorkers. I couldn't belive it. Who was this man and why did he do this for me? He had long since finished with my papers and I figured it was time to collect the little bit left of what I had left of my dignity and stand up. He had smiled and simply walked away. was that all? I asked my self. No passionate kiss not even hand shake or fist pump. Oh Kurt your such a softy. Not all things have overly dramatic happy endings. And in this case it all started and ended with a gaze. Not an awkward gaze but... A gaze I guess. I decided to follow my plan to the letter. Well almost. I started to examine what I had left of my drawings. Some where tattered and ripped and one in specific was "strategically" ripped and it was quite confusing. I threw my bag onto the floor and a piece of paper quickly flew out and caught itself on a draft. Leaving it to land neatly on the table in front of me. What are the odds Kurt? I whispered to myself. Of coarse it fit perfectly into the ripped piece of paper but it wasn't this that excited me. It was the phone number on the back. It all started coming back to me. Blaine Anderson. From glee club back in the days. The boy that I loved. The boy that broke my heart. And the boy that cheated on me.

I couldn't gain up the coarage to call Blaine. It had been three days and nights. Come on Kurt you've called in sick work for all three days and were only actually sick for one. Just gay up and call him...

After seven hours of debating listing and a bit of crying I had finally gained up the coarage to do it. To call him. Ring... Ring... Ring... "Hi you've reached the voice mail of 876-5309. Ugh! "Hi Blaine, it's Kurt. Just wonder-" "Kurt! Hi!" ... The conversation was quick but effective. We had planned to have dinner and drinks at a high class resturant downtown Manhatten. Now just 24 hours of agonizing waiting. I murmered to myself quite annoyed. Morning; Time for work. Yay I said far too dramaticly than needed. My cat meowed uncontrollably and my phone didnt want to stop ringing. "You! Wait for the cat sitter. And you! Just shut up." I felt silly talking to a cat and an Iphone but the cat seemed to shutup. Another day at Vogue. Non stop phones and annoying women who never stop talking about tampons and abnoxious guys." I finally got to clock out and go home. I was tired so I decided to have a quick power nap. I woke up with 25 minutes to spare! I dashed to my closet and dressed casually A plain white v-neck some blue short pants a blue scarf and a pair of blue toms. It was very obvious what my favourite colour was. I arrived right on time to fin Blaine waiting alone outide. He looked very pleased upon my arrival and grabbed my hand and led my to our table. It was a good thing he was turned around because I closely resembled a tomato. Dinner was alright expensive but still alright. I assume he expected us to limp along in somewhat of an uncomfortable silence because the piano player unexpectedly walked to the stage and began playing a song. Our song "Teenage Dream" Blaine looked overjoyed. Myself on the other hand was not so excited. A wave of flashbacks came across me. Mostly good but the odd bad ones. Like the night we broke up because of his cheating on me. Dinner was over and it was time to head home. I felt nosey upon my asking but I quickly asked "Where are you headed?" He quickly replied. "Not sure yet, probably another motel." I had to do it. I had to ask. "You can stay with me. I have a spare bedroom and it's better than a bug infested motel. I maaged to crack a smile" He shot one back at me. "Thank you Kurt Hummel. For everything."

I smiled. Deep down he deserved a second chance. But was he willing to give me one? After all these years of not speaking and hatred towards him. I went to bed that night feeling guilty and full of grief.

I woke up to the sound of thunder. I quickly sat up trying to examine the crazy nightmare that had just haunted me. I wasn't sure what it had been about anymore. I chuckled and thought of how silly I was being. Quickly I pulled the covers over my body and went back to sleep.


End file.
